kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Energybending
Energybending (originally from Avatar) is the art of controlling spiritual energy, and is said to be the most powerful elemental form. Energy is the Element of Soul. It is the force where all other elements are born from, along with matter, and is the force which takes the form of elemental chi that all benders possess. Only the gods and spirits can bend energy in its true form, but powerful mortals, such as the Avatar or King, can control energy as it is. Its opposite is matterbending. Energybending Techniques Soul Ray The most basic energybending attack, the bender can shoot a beam of energy to damage enemies. Chi Blessing Chi Blessing is the giving of element chi to any bender. The gods examine all mortals born in the universe, and should there be one worthy of their chi, they will give it to them. Some mortals are actually born with a chi flow through their parents, but may pend approval from the gods. The gods can also take away chi if they want to, but they don't except through the Deal of Battles. Spirit Shift A power that only mortals can officially use, if they have a strong spiritual bond, they can separate their soul from their body and enter the Spirit World. If they master energybending in spirit form, it will make their normal element chi stronger. Halfas Halfas are mortal beings who were infused with huge amounts of ectoplasm, resulting in them becoming a half-ghost. They are able to transform between their mortal body and a ghost, and gain all of the basic qualities and powers a ghost can use. It is similar to Spirit Shift, except their living body merely changes instead of being left behind. Halfas can use their ghost powers in human form as well. Spiritual Awareness Spiritual Awareness is the ability to see spirits. Any mortal can gain this ability by learning Spirit Shift or watching somebody die (mainly if that person was a close friend). They can still gain this ability if that person gets revived, such as through timebending. Known Users: *Nolan York (watched Dillon Simmons die) *Karin Kurosaki (watched her mother die (also became a Halfa)) *MaKayla King (watched Mrs. Sheryl die, learned Spirit Shift) *George King and Lola Stork (watched Terry die (revived with timebending)) *Terry Stork (watched MaKayla die (revived with timebending)) Spirit Sense Aside from being aware, energybenders can sense the presence and location of spirits. For ghosts, this "Ghost Sense" appears as a blue breath from the ghost's mouth. Overshadowing Considered a "dark" move to some extent, spirits can overshadow and partially control a mortal body. If they inhabit the body for a whole minute, the mortal dies (unless they have a strong will). If an element spirit enters a bender of the same element, the mortal's chi becomes more powerful. Ectoplasm Ectoplasm is a form of tainted spiritual energy. It is the composition of ghosts, spirits who haven't faced Underworld judgment and therefore haven't moved on to true death, ergo their pure energy is tainted. Ghosts are able to use ectoplasmic energy as they could normal energy, firing rays, possessing people, etc.. Ectoplasm is also very sticky, and its essence can be harnessed as a stopper to spirit beings, the same as chi-blocks. Intangibility Spirits and ghosts are able to phase through any physical object or turn invisible. Deathbending Deathbending is the dark and forbidden power to bring death to almost any living thing. Death Chi is granted to people by the Death God, Thanatos, although he was forbidden from doing so. The Grim Reaper's scythe is concentrated with this chi, plus magic energy. Grim provides Death Chi-blocks to mortals who have this power. Deaf Chi Deaf Chi, or deafbending, is the ability to temporarily silence someone's hearing. Hyper Beam A very powerful attack that mostly gods can use, the Hyper Beam is a golden-orange beam of heavily-concentrated energy that can destroy almost anything. Known Energybenders *Avatar Aang *All gods *The King (uses Octogan) *All ghosts (ectoplasm) **Emily Matthews (Halfa) **Danny Phantom (Halfa) **Karin Kurosaki (Halfa) **Coraline Jones (Halfa) **Norman Babcock (Halfa) *Miyuki Crystal *Rukia Kuchiki *Deathbenders **Thanatos **Mavis Vermillion **Zeref (in the form of magic) Other Traits Energybenders must be very close with their spiritual self and their inner soul. Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (Death Chi) *Final Preparations (ectoplasm) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Sector JP *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last Category:Energybenders Category:Benders Category:Abilities